Say It
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: After his breakup with Elena, Stefan turns to Bonnie instead of Rebekah. The next morning a guilt ridden Bonnie asks him to pretend it never happened. Just as guilt ridden, he agrees & they continue on as normal. A year later, the situation with Silas has been taken care of & Stefan no longer feels guilty. He wants another night with her & will do whatever it takes to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know with my other stories still unfinished the last thing I need to do is start another, but this popped into my mind.**

* * *

**_December 2012 –Bennett Residence_**

_Stefan watches Bonnie move around her bedroom from his position in the tree outside of her window. It had been a long day for all of them. He had just gotten done talking to Rebekah and after deciding against sleeping with her, he left. Since he didn't really have the urge to go back to the boardinghouse and see his brother and ex-girlfriend all over each other, he decided to check on Bonnie instead, knowing that she's been dealing with a lot lately. _

_Bonnie jumps when she hears a knock at her bedroom window. She is surprised to see Stefan sitting in a tree staring at her. She had been planning on going to bed since she was exhausted after dealing with Shane as well as learning expression. Curious about the reason for his unexpected and unusual visit, she quickly rushes over the window and lifts it open._

_"Stefan, what are you doing here?" She remembers Caroline mentioning that he was dealing with his breakup with Elena by conspiring with Rebekah so it is a surprise to see him._

_"It's about the cure. Can I come in?" He says despite that not being the actual reason he came over. He cares about the cure, but it had not been the reason he came to see her tonight. However, he has a feeling she wouldn't believe the actual reason anyway._

_"What's with the unusual entrance?" She asks instead of answering his question._

_"I wanted to save some time."He shrugs before his eyes take in her attire. Arousal flows through him for a second before it becomes obvious that based on the tank top and boxer shorts that she had been planning on going to bed. "Unless I'm disturbing you." He doesn't really want to bother her if she's exhausted._

_ "No. It's fine. Come on in." She steps aside as he climbs inside her bedroom. Helping Stefan will at least stop the loneliness for a short amount of time._

_-X-_

_Lips crash together, tongues tangle around each other eagerly and the two move feverishly against each other, tugging and pulling at each others' clothing in an attempt to enhance the contact. The last thing either of them expected when Stefan climbed in Bonnie's window was for them to end up in this position._

_Despite the initial reason Stefan gave for visiting her, the conversation had quickly shifted from the cure to their personal lives where they commiserate over their failed relationships. That led to them deciding to share a drink and now here they are locked in each other's arms._

_Neither think about the potential consequences of what they are about to do. Instead they focus on the sensations of pleasure they are pulling out of each other._

_Stefan presses her against her closet door and grinds his hips against hers, growling into her mouth when Bonnie hungrily bites his bottom lip. She pushes away and at first he thinks she wants to stop, but then she's grabbing at the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up. He lifts his arms in order to assist her and once it's off she tosses it on the floor._

_The sight of Stefan's bare torso causes moisture to flood to Bonnie's underwear and she is unable to resist putting her mouth there. So she does and a giggle bubbles up in her throat when the muscles in his stomach tighten._

_He feels his groin harden as she nips at his torso, both the sensation and the sight causing his hormones to take over. He promptly pulls her up, taking her mouth in a heated kiss and begins dragging them closer to the bed. He stops abruptly when it suddenly occurs to him that he might be taking advantage of her._

_"Are you sure?" Stefan asks when she looks at him, confusion present in her eyes. As much as he wants and needs this night, he also needs to know she's sure before he can continue._

_She looks at him silently - this really should be the point where she changes her mind and sends him on his way, but she can't bring herself to do it. She needs this. Instead she grabs at the hem of her shirt and pulls it off, staring at him boldly. "I'm definitely sure. Now take off your pants."_

_If he thought he'd been hard earlier, it has nothing on what he is feeling now. Stefan's gaze falls to her newly exposed torso, moving from her bra covered breasts to her flat stomach. His eyes return to her face and he grins lustily at her as he slowly slips out of his jeans and underwear._

_Before Bonnie can blink, he has her in his arms and the pair lands onto the mattress with a loud bang. Her hands abandon their place on his back, moving to nape of his neck in order to force him down for a passionate kiss._

_Stefan groans and slides his hands up her back to unhook her bra. Bonnie gasps when he proceeds to rip it off before pulling away to look at her. His eyes trail from her breasts to her face and he feels a swell of pride flood him. Her lips are slightly swollen from their kisses, her hair is in disarray, but she's never looked more beautiful to him. _

_Not wanting to wait any longer he leans down and begins peppering searing kisses to her neck and shoulders. His tongue comes out to play and he revels in the soft mewling sounds she makes while his hands trail across her stomach and finally her hips where he drags both her shorts and underwear off, leaving her completely naked._

_When she thrusts against him, Stefan pulls away from the crook of her neck and takes her mouth in a desperate kiss. She grinds against him again and Stefan grabs her hips before aligning their groins. Bonnie tightens her legs around him and tilts her hips to make his entrance easier._

_Slowly, Stefan thrusts into her, groaning at the sensation of her inner muscles squeezing his cock._

_She moans and her fingers move along his shoulders as he begins to slide in and out of her. Stefan's lips continue to move against hers, catching every gasp she makes every time he moves his hips. She tightens her legs around his waist as her nails dig into his shoulder, eventually drawing blood._

_Turned by the scent, Stefan begins to move faster, his thrusts turning into pounds. Wanting to get deeper inside of her, he slides a hand under has ass and lifts her against him, which deepens his penetration. _

_The two continue to move together, filling the room with the sounds of their passion._

-X-

_The sound of a phone ringing is what wakes Stefan up the next morning. He initially panics when he looks around, not recognizing the room at first before he remembers the night before. It had been a long and hot night. He honestly can't remember having that much sex in one night, not even during his ripper days. When He turns head he sees Bonnie lying gloriously naked beside him asleep. His cock hardens at the sight and he is trying to figure out a way to will it down, when Bonnie stirs awake._

_Their eyes meet and they stare at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do to do or say. The sound of their phones ringing simultaneously breaks the staring contest and they both move to find their perspective phones. _

_Stefan sees Caroline's flash across the screen and answers it. "Caroline, what's up?" He wouldn't have answered, but based on the number of missed calls, he could tell it's important._

_In the meantime, Bonnie checks her phone and feels her stomach drop when she sees Elena's name pop up. She can't believe she spent the night with her best friend's ex-boyfriend, a guy that her best friend more than likely still has feelings for. A guy who despite what he says is still is still in love with said best friend. She knows that despite the amazing time she had (shivers are still flowing through her body because of what they did) that she is going to have to put is out of her mind._

_Exhaling, Bonnie presses the talk button and listens as Elena immediately starts rambling about Klaus, the cure, and the island where it might be located._

_Ten minutes later, they have both ended their calls and have managed to get dressed. They look at each other and quickly figure out that their perspective calls were about the same thing. Knowing that they have to meet the others, they silently make their way downstairs and out of the house._

_Stefan watches quietly as Bonnie locks the door behind her. He has a lot of thoughts running through his mind. The first of which is that spending the night together had been a mistake. It has the potential to cause problems that neither he nor Bonnie need right now._

_"What happened last night was a mistake. We should have never spent the night together." Bonnie turns to face him._

_"Yeah." He agrees despite the brief feeling anger he feels when he hears the word mistake come out of her mouth. "We were upset over our shitty relationships and one thing led to another."_

_"I don't want to hurt Elena. She's my best friend and I know this would upset her." _

_"And telling everyone would only make things worse." He knows that the others would have something to say about it. _

_"__**"**__So we're in agreement that this never happened and no one has to know." Bonnie looks at him determination in her eyes._

_"I agree. This never happened." He says as they walk over to where her car and his motorcycle are parked._

_She looks on as Stefan opens the door to her car and waits for her to climb in. They share a long look that only ends when Bonnie climbs inside and it's not long before she's pulling off in the direction of the high school._

_Stefan watches her for few seconds before getting on his motorcycle and speeding off as well._

-X-

_Later that day, Elena and Jeremy end up killing Kol, they find out that Bonnie has gotten even more powerful, and they decide to head to the island to find the cure. _

_Rebekah had been angry that he turned her down quickly realized he spent the night with someone else, though she couldn't figure out who. To get back him, he decided to lie about them sleeping together, knowing it would upset Elena and get him into trouble._

_When Elena blows up at him, he thinks about denying it, but eventually decides to let her believe the lie, knowing that truth would make things even worse._

* * *

**One Year Later –Salvatore Boardinghouse**

"Are you sure Bonnie's coming?" Elena asks for the umpteenth time, causing Stefan to roll his eyes in annoyance. Elena turns away from Stefan, slightly hurt by his demeanor. It's been this way ever since he was rescued from the safe. She had been relieved to find out the Stefan that had been sleeping with Katherine was actually Silas, but now she would almost prefer that Stefan to this disconnected one.

"She told me she would." Stefan's voice is detached, though inside his body is filled with anticipation for Bonnie's visit. She is supposed to come over to enforce another protection spell on the boardinghouse because the original spell was broken, leaving the place unprotected. Knowing Bonnie would refuse to help if they asked, they talked him into asking her since he's the only person she's talking to at this point.

"It's just… that Bonnie hasn't exactly been the easiest person to be around lately. She's acting -" Elena struggles to find a polite way to describe Bonnie's behavior toward the group since she's come back.

"Like even more of a self-righteous and judgmental bitch which is saying something considering who we're talking about." Damon finishes as he enters the living room. He doesn't get it, she got a second chance at life thanks to them (actually thanks to Stefan) and she's treating them all like dirt. He doesn't really care how she treats the others, but he's getting tired of her sniping at him and Elena. Interestingly enough, the rudeness doesn't seem extend to Stefan and Damon wonders why that is.

Stefan doesn't say anything in response choosing to ignore the pair instead, but all he can think is that he doesn't blame Bonnie for her behavior one bit. Why should she care about people that never seem to care about her in return. He knows because he feels the same way.

He had been angry that it took them four months for them to figure out Silas had replaced him and that anger had turned to rage once he realized the others didn't know about Bonnie's death. He called them out on it because how the fuck did they not realize something was up. Then he promptly found a witch nearby that had been willing to do a resurrection. Bonnie had been happy to be alive, but like him felt detached from the group and she quickly distanced herself from everyone. He has been the only exception, and Stefan has to admit that knowing that makes him happy.

The doorbell tings and before Damon or Elena can move, he's on his way to the open the door.

"Bonnie." He greets her with a small smile. She looks amazing and he is reminded of the night they spent together last year. She had looked amazing then too.

"Stefan" She returns his smile before brushing past him. Her smile drops when she sees Damon and Elena walking toward her.

"I'm glad you came, Bonnie." Elena is the first to speak only to frown in disappointment when Bonnie barely spares her or Damon a glance. She had hoped that with Bonnie back things would go back to normal, but like Stefan, Bonnie has been detached, almost angry at her. She doesn't know what's gotten into her, but can only hope she gets over whatever is bugging her.

"Nice to see you too, Witchy" Damon utters acerbically. He has to admit that he kind of misses the witch so it really grates on his nerves that she is blatantly ignoring his presence. He'll never admit it out loud though, and instead walks over to Elena and pulls her into his arms. "What have you been up to lately?" He looks back at Bonnie with a look of fake interest.

"Let's get one thing straight, the only reason I'm here is because Stefan asked me to help. So you can stop with the fake interest in what I've been up to." She came here for another reason as well, but they don't need to know that. Instead she walks into the living room and begins the spell.

Stefan, who had been watching the exchange silently, turns to Damon. "You two can go. I know you have plans." He says this as if he doesn't care either way, but inside he's anxious for them to leave.

"Are you sure Stefan?" Elena looks back at him. She knows Bonnie isn't the easiest person to be around as of late.

"Bonnie doesn't hate me, so I'll be fine." Stefan throws out the barb after reading the look on Elena's face.

Damon rolls his eyes before leading Elena toward the front the door. Before he leaves however, he decides to throw out one last shot. "Have fun with the ice queen."

The door closes behind them and neither sees the calculating look on Stefan's face.

-X-

A half hour later, Bonnie is nearly finished with the spell and Stefan decides that now be the best time to make his move. He walks behind her, standing close enough that if he shifts an inch he would be able to kiss Bonnie's neck.

"I'm done with the spell. So I should get going." Bonnie holds her palm out to test the strength of the spell and smiling when she realizes it was successful.

"You should stay." Stefan whispers, his lips grazing her ear.

Bonnie turns around and bumps into a wall of muscle. He's close enough that she has to crane her head to look him in the eyes. Her hands flatten against his chest and she can't help but remember how that chest felt beneath her palms the last time she was this close to him. Though that time he had been beneath her and she had been riding him into oblivion.

"You should stay for a drink." He finishes the rest of his sentence before he looks at her in a way that makes it clear the offer of the drink is actually a reference to the night they spent together nearly a year ago.

He proves her theory correct with his next words. "Or we could skip the drink and we could reminisce instead." His eyes go to her lips, making his intention clear.

"Okay."Bonnie agrees and their gazes lock, the latent arousal in the air seeping into the both of them.

Reading the arousal in her eyes, Stefan closes the rest of the distance between them in a blink of an eye. Wrapping his arms around her he crushes his mouth against hers. She gasps in surprise and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Immediately her body reacts, her hands roughly grabbing at the back of his neck desperately trying to get closer while his own tighten around her waist.

The kissing grows more heated and frantic as they make their way out of the living room and into the hallway that leads to Stefan's bedroom. On the way there, they come to a stop and Bonnie roughly pushes Stefan against a wall, causing a crack to appear. Stefan pulls away slightly and grins wickedly at her, turned on by her aggression.

Then she's ripping his shirt open and he vaguely registers the sound of the buttons clattering to the floor. She helps him take off his shirt, tossing it on the floor before pressing her lips to his once again.

Stefan grunts and gradually trails his hands down to grip Bonnie's ass, squeezing it softly.

Meanwhile, their mouths continue to move together greedily, urgently trying to deepen the kiss. Bonnie strains upwards on her toes in an attempt to get closer to Stefan, until she suddenly feels her feet being lifted off the floor and her legs immediately wrap around Stefan's waist.

In a flash, he has her in his bedroom propped against the door. He holds her in place as as he eats at her mouth, licking and devouring her as he though he will never get enough of her. And if he's honest he doesn't think he ever will.

Pulling away for a second, they quickly begin removing their clothes. Something made more difficult since Bonnie's legs are locked around his waist. It takes a while, but eventually they are both naked and then he's carrying her across the room and lifting her onto the small table.

Bonnie's breath hitches as he grinds his hips between her legs, rocking against her in unmistakable rhythm. She moans as her hands wander all over, gliding up and down his back, to his ass, before pulling his hips closer to her entrance.

Their eyes meet as he thrusts inside of her deeply, filling her as far up to the hilt. Bonnie moans and it fuels his own arousal, causing him to speed up his thrusts. She squeezes her legs tighter around his waist and she uses the on the ends of the table to secure herself when he begins plunging inside her with a heavy, hammering rhythm. .

He lowers his head, his mouth latching on to one of her breasts. She gasps from the pleasure and her hips start to move faster against his. In response he grabs her ass and lifts her off the table, pumping into her until she stiffens slightly and heads right towards her release.

As her body shakes with spasms, he keeps thrusting, hammering inside of her until he can't take any more himself. His head goes back and his eyes close tightly as he comes with a force that pulls a loud bellow from him.

Still hard, Stefan pulls Bonnie from the table and hastily walks them over to the bed. They both know that much like their night last year that this was the beginning of a long night of pleasure.

-X-

The first thing Bonnie sees the next morning when her eyes open is a muscular chest. Panic fills her until she remembers that she is in Stefan's room at the boardinghouse. Along with that realization, comes the memories of the night before of writhing naked bodies and an abundance of pleasure. Suddenly she becomes aware of the fact that Stefan is not only inside of her, but is rock hard as well. Knowing that this will only lead to her jumping him again, she manages to untangle herself from him and slips out of the bed.

She looks around the room for her clothing and quickly pulls them on. She glances back at the bed, her eyes feasting on a sleeping Stefan one last time before shutting the door softly behind her.

As soon as the door shuts, Stefan jumps out of the bed. He knew she would rush home the first chance she got and he plans on being there when she gets there.

Out in the hallway, Bonnie makes her way to the door and swiftly makes her way out of the boardinghouse. In her rush to leave, Bonnie doesn't notice Damon watching her from the entry way of the living room, an angry expression on his face.

X

Stefan is slipping on a pair of pants when Damon bursts into the room, anger radiating off of him.

"Is there a reason you're barging into to my room?" Stefan's voice is detached, not even flinching when Damon tosses the now button-less shirt Bonnie took off of him last night at him.

"So Rebekah wasn't enough? Now you're going to start fucking Elena's friends?" Damon and Elena had heard nearly everything that went on the night before, but assumed it was some random woman Stefan picked up. When he saw Bonnie slink out of Stefan's bedroom, he realized the witch was the mystery woman.

"Can we make this quick? I have someplace to be." Stefan sits down at the end of the bed and pulls on his socks and signature boots.

Damon glares at him in disbelief. He'll never understand why Stefan feels the need to pull these stunts to rile him and Elena up. "You're really going to act like screwing Elena's best friend isn't a big deal."

"Last time I checked, Bonnie and Elena are no longer friends. Not that it would matter if they were." He grabs a black shirt out of the closet and slips it on. "What I do with my life, in my own home is my business and the same goes for Bonnie as far as I'm concerned."

"Hey, I get it. The witch is hot and I won't deny that I've always wondered how she'd be in the sack. You know, I'm actually surprised she gave it up to you..," He trails off when Stefan eyes flash with annoyance and gets back to his original point. "But we both know you only did it to get a rise out of me and Elena. Just like you did with Rebekah last year."

Stefan grins at Damon cockily as slips on his leather jacket. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He steps closer to him. "Last night wasn't the first night I spent with Bonnie." He knows he promised Bonnie he would keep it a secret, but figures it doesn't need to be a secret anymore since neither of them gives a fuck what the gang thinks.

"Really?" Damon asks in disbelief, though he knows from the look in Stefan's eyes that what he's saying is true.

"In fact." Stefan continues as if Damon never spoke, "That night last year when you all thought I was with Rebekah, I was actually with Bonnie." Mentioning that night makes him think of how good it felt inside of her, and he feels a sudden heaviness in his groin.

Damon looks at Stefan with wide eyes; the missing pieces all clicking in place. A lot of things hadn't added up about that day last year. Like why Bonnie and Stefan had both been unreachable that morning and apparently answered their phones around the same time. Why Rebekah almost seemed angry when she boasted about her night about Stefan to Elena, despite getting what she wanted from him. He figured it had been because Stefan had decided it was a one-time thing, but now he realizes that it had been because Stefan turned her down. And finally it had explained why Stefan had been so furious when he found out about Kol trying to kill Bonnie. He'd acted the same way he used whenever Elena was in danger before she was turned. Sharing body fluids with the witch apparently made Stefan overprotective. But there is one thing it doesn't explain.

"If it was such an amazing night why keep it a secret." Damon knows that had it been him he would have boasted about it as soon as possible. And based way Stefan acted at time, Damon would have figured, revealing that he fucked Elena's best friend would better ammunition more than letting her think he fucked the original she despises.

"Because for some reason, we both still cared about what you all would think. Which was stupid in hindsight." He shrugs "Now things have changed so it doesn't matter what you think."

"So that's why you two insisted on making as much noise as possible." He and Elena hadn't gotten any sleep because of thanks to those two. "You wanted us to hear you."

"Believe me; the last thing I was thinking about was the two of you overhearing us." He chuckles smugly before briefly looking down at his groin. He can still feel tingles from their long night together. He meets Damon's gaze again, "My focus was on giving and getting as much pleasure from Bonnie as possible."

"And as you heard last night we succeeded with that." The look in Stefan's eyes is of a guy that just had spent the night having amazing sex and is extremely happy about it.

"So what happens when Elena finds out? Sleeping with Bonnie definitely rules out the chance of getting her back." Damon grins at him condescendingly.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want Elena anymore." Stefan's feelings for Elena had changed after being trapped in that safe for five months. He's no longer that same guy that feels the need to compete with his brother over the same woman.

"Of course not, I know you." Damon scoffs, "Elena has been your end all be all for a while now."

"You and others keep assuming that I'm that same lovesick guy I was before I was rescued, but I'm not that guy anymore. And the sooner you all realize that, the better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." He begins walking out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Damon yells after him. He figured that Stefan would jump at the thought of Elena wanting him back.

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me that I still want Elena?" He figures there has to be reason for the sudden interest.

"Because despite our relationship, I care about her happiness and if there's a possibility that she still wants you. I will back off."

"Yeah right" Stefan scoffs. "I could buy that you want Elena to be happy, but no way would you just give her up for someone else without having an ulterior motive." Stefan wracks his brain going over everything that has happened since he was rescued and he remembers seeing the way Damon had interacted with Katherine and suddenly it makes sense. "This is about Katherine isn't it?"

Damon says nothing and instead glares at him and Stefan knows his suspicions are correct, causing laughter to burst from him.

"This is hilarious." He says between laughs. "You fought so hard to be with Elena only to fall back in love with her doppelganger." He lets out a few more barks of laughter before he sobers up and his voice turns hard. "Well just so we're clear I don't want Elena back and I'm not going to pretend I do. And I really don't give a damn how that screws up your plans with Katherine." With that Stefan pushes past him, causing him to crash against the wall before he heads out the door closing it behind him.

"Well that went well." Damon says sarcastically before making his way to his own room.

-X-

The first thing Bonnie sees when she gets out of her car is Stefan sitting patiently on the stairs of her front porch.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Bonnie gasps at him more out of curiosity than surprise. She's long since gotten used to his speedy exits and entrances.

"I could ask you the same question." Stefan stands up when Bonnie walks closer to him. "Is there a reason you rushed out like the place was on fire. Don't tell me you're feeling guilty about Elena?" He hopes not because it would really piss him off.

"No. This is definitely not about her." She begins to unlock the door and gestures for Stefan to come in. He does and they both walk over to the couch and take a seat. "I don't know I guess I just panicked for a second."

"I have a confession to make." Stefan decides to be honest about his actual intentions the night before, hoping it will ease her panic.

"What kind of confession?" She looks at him nervously, unsure what his confession could be.

"I purposely had that spell removed so you would have to come over and fix it." He slides closer to her on the couch.

"Why?"

"That night we spent together last year has been on my mind for a while. I never stopped thinking about it. Especially once we both got back." He moves one of his hands to her knee. "And I thought it would be easier to seduce you on my own turf."

"Not to mention I love the way you look whenever you perform a spell." He says this as his uses his other hand to cup her cheek. "You always look as though you are on the verge of having an orgasm. If I couldn't be experience that by being inside of you again, I figured at least being able to see you that way would be enough." He drags slides his hand down to her neck and traces her pulse point.

Bonnie feels the moisture flood to her panties at the contact and decides to make her own confession.

"Well in the spirit of being honest, I guess I should tell you that I planned a little seduction of my own." she shifts and proceeds to straddle him, grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket. "I could have done that spell from home if I really wanted to." Her voice changes from its usual timbre into a more seductive one.

Stefan's groin tightens at the blazing look in her eyes.

"I knew Elena and Damon would have plans, so I took longer than I needed to with the spell because I knew how it would affect you." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Stefan pulls her down for a scorching kiss.

Bonnie melts into the kiss and slowly slides her hands into his leather jacket, rubbing at his chest. She groans when she feels Stefan's hands at her hips. Before things can go further however, Bonnie pulls back from his mouth.

"We should…" Bonnie attempts to speak, but is distracted by Stefan's hands when they slip under her shirt. "We should talk about what's happening between us" She gasps when he softly squeezes her breasts.

"Clearly, the attraction between us isn't going away. We tried to push it down last year because we thought too much about how other people would feel. And let's face it; neither of us was in the right place for anything other than one night."

Bonnie nods her head in agreement she had known he was still in love with Elena and she had still had feelings for Jeremy. Now a year later, things have changed and Bonnie wonders what that means for them now.

"I guess what I'm saying is that we made a promise to live for ourselves and I think we owe to ourselves to pursue this." He stops playing with her breasts and looks at her with intensity, waiting for her response.

Bonnie looks at him silently for a few seconds before by capturing his mouth in a fiery kiss, giving him the answer he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salvatore Boardinghouse – Damon's Bedroom**

His relationship with Elena has slowly been deteriorating the last couple of months; Damon comes to the realization a week after his argument with Stefan. He and Elena hadn't been the same since Silas made his return back to Mystic Falls. For those three months before his return they had been the perfect picture of a couple – going out constantly and practically mauling each other whenever they were in the same room. Now they only go out on the rare occasion and though the majority of their time is spent having sex, Damon feels as though he is doing it for appearances sake.

Like now for instance, Damon's deep inside of her thrusting hastily and he no longer feels the rush he used to a few months ago. He looks down at her and feels the same way he did with many of the nameless women he fucked. It feels good, but only for the amount of time he's inside of her. He knows it's because of his returning feelings for Katherine. Seeing her as a human, appealed to him and it made him remember just how much he loved her before.

This time when Damon looks down at Elena, he sees Katherine and his cock swells inside of her. He pours everything into Elena that he wants Katherine to have. He hears Elena moans and he has to fight the urge not to yell out Katherine's instead. That would definitely not go over very well. Elena's may not what he wants anymore, but until he can figure out away to get Katherine, he can at least pretend.

Elena gasps as Damon hammers inside of her and she feels a mixture of guilt and pleasure run through her. She feels guilty because instead of seeing Damon on top of her, she imagining that it's Stefan giving her such intense pleasure. When she thought Stefan was sleeping with Katherine, she had been upset about and assumed it was because of who Katherine was. She had been relieved when it had been revealed that it was actually Silas, and it was then that she knew then that she was still in love with Stefan and wanted him back.

Having made the decision to be with Damon, Elena decided that she would live with her choice, believing just knowing that Stefan still had feelings for her would be enough. The problem with that however, is that Stefan's attitude towards her since her return. She assumed it would be temporary thing, similar to when they had first broken up last year. He had been angry at her then, but other than that one night stand with Rebekah he hadn't really moved on.

Elena thought that had been was happening this time around until she overheard him with some woman a week ago. She would have chalked it up to his typical post-breakup behavior, but he's spend the last week days with that same woman, only coming home for the occasional change of clothes. The only reason she even knows this is because she overheard him talking to the woman on the phone the other day. The idea of this being the beginning of him having countless one night stands has her worried and she is hoping that he can be convinced to go back to being the Stefan that pined silently for her.

Until then, Elena will pretend that the man coming inside of her is Stefan. It's the only way she will be able to stay sane.

-X-

Two days later, Elena is with Caroline in their dorm when Matt walks in greeting them both before he presses a kiss to Caroline's lips. It had been a surprise when Matt and Caroline started dating again, but with his relationship Rebekah ending and Caroline's breakup with Tyler, the two started to spend a lot of time together. Now they've been together for a few months and they couldn't be happier.

"What's wrong Elena?" Matt asks as he hauls Caroline out of her seat, sitting before he deposits her onto his lap.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She makes an attempt to play itoff, but knows she isn't very convincing.

"Don't let her fool you; she's been trying to tell me something for the last five minutes." Caroline says as she cups his face before turning to Elena. "Seriously, we can always tell when something's up with you."

"Maybe we can help." Matt interjects as well.

"I think Stefan is pulling a Silas" She decides to get right to the point, hoping that her friends will be able to help.

"What do you mean? Is he hurting people?" Matt stiffens, not wanting to deal with another psychotic vampire.

"No! Nothing like that." She reassures them that it's nothing life or death. "More like he's sleeping around and possibly doing so with the wrong people. I don't want to see him hurt."

"Do you think he's sleeping with Katherine?" Caroline knows how worried Elena had gotten when it happened back when they thought Silas was Stefan. And she wouldn't exactly put it past Stefan go there just to piss everyone off.

"The thought crossed my mind, but if he were, Katherine would be taking pleasure in letting me know that she was." She shifts on the bed.

"What do you think is going on?" Matt asks, unsure if this really an issue, but unwilling to say it.

"I'm not sure, but I know it can't be good for him. Stefan isn't the one night stand kind of guy most of time. Since he's not talking to me. I figured he might talk to you" She directs the last bit at Caroline.

"Matty and I were headed back to Mystic Falls for awhile, so maybe we figure out what's up with him. Are you up for it?" She directs the last bit to her boyfriend.

"Sure." Matt wraps his arms around her waist.

"Whatever is going on with Stefan, we'll get to the bottom of this." Caroline reassures her.

-X-

The sound of a cell phone ringing interrupts the quietness of the bedroom, but Bonnie and Stefan ignore it, too engrossed in each other to care.

Stefan thrusts his hips against Bonnie, grinning into her mouth when she grips his shoulders tighter. This is the first time since they've been in his bedroom since that night they spent together last week. He'd been cooped up with Bonnie at her place for the last week, only returning to change his clothes. Today she'd come with him when he went to get more clothes, one thing led to another and now here they were attached at the lips on his bed.

"You gonna get that." Bonnie pulls away from his lips when the phone begins to ring for fourth time.

"Nope. The only person I want or need to talk to is right here." He grins at her before sucking at the pulse point on her neck.

Stefan feels his face change for a brief second the moment Bonnie rolls them over so she is straddling his hips. Undeterred she leans down, pressing a scorching kiss to his lips before pulling back. Her hands move to the bottom of his black shirt and he sits up slightly, helping her pull it off of him.

She tosses the shirt on the floor and is just getting ready to take her own shirt off when he stops her, wanting to do it himself. As he lifts the shirt up higher, he purposely trails his hands up her torso. He makes a point to touch as much of her bare skin as possible, only stopping when he gets to bra-covered breasts. He squeezes them softly causing her to grind her hips against his.

Soon her shirt is on the floor with his and he leans up, licking a nipple through the undergarment. Aroused, Bonnie hands move from their place on his shoulders to his hips, making quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

Stefan just about to reciprocate, when they hear a knock at the door and before either can protest it bangs open and they see Caroline and Matt staring at them in shock when they turn toward the doorway.

"Stefan we need to talk to yo- Bonnie?" Caroline stops when she realizes that Bonnie is the mystery woman Stefan's been sleeping with.

Bonnie nods out a greeting to both Matt and Caroline before looking at them blankly. She knows visit is Elena-related and she honestly has no patience for it.

"What are you two doing here?"Stefan sits up, and possessively wraps his arms around Bonnie's waist when Matt looks a little too long at Bonnie's half naked form. He leans down, handing Bonnie her forgotten shirt and she quickly slips it on.

"I tried calling you. You didn't pick up. So we came to see if something was wrong" Caroline's face is still the picture shock. Of all the people she thought she would find Stefan with, Bonnie wouldn't have been in the top ten. Then again that had been the old Bonnie, the new Bonnie might be whole different thing altogether.

"Well as you can see I'm busy. Not that it would have mattered even if I wasn't. I wouldn't have picked up anyway." Though not as vicious as he usual barbs at Elena, it's obvious that the barb stung based on the flair of anger that flickers in Matt's eyes.

"We really need to talk Stefan." Caroline bites back her annoyance at Stefan's insult.

"I'll be right back." Stefan lifts her off his lap and presses a kiss to Bonnie's lips before climbing out of the bed. He holds out hand, indicating he wants Caroline to follow him out of his bedroom and into the hallway, leaving Matt and Bonnie alone.

"So what was so important that you not only felt the need to blow up my phone, but also barge into my bedroom?" He folds his arms across his chest, his muscles flexing with the movement.

Caroline looks away and Stefan realizes that this visit is because of Elena.

"I guess now that Bonnie's no longer doing it, it's your turn to play underling to the dear Elena." Stefan doesn't know what it is about that girl that has everybody running around like fools to help her, but he's glad he and Bonnie managed to escape it.

"I'm here because she was worried about you and now that I know it is Bonnie you've been seeing, I know she was right." She looks at him worriedly. "What exactly is going on between you two?"

"What's going on between me and Bonnie is between me and Bonnie." He says unapologetically. "Besides it's not like you and Bonnie are even hanging out anymore. So why do you care what she's doing."

"Bonnie may not be talking to me right now, but I still want what's best for her." Caroline says calmly.

"And you think me and her seeing each other isn't what's best for her."

"You're hurting because the love of your life fell in love with your brother while you were trapped underwater for several months." She throws out matter-of-factly, hoping to get through to him.

"Love of my life. Yeah right." Stefan scoffs. "I'm no longer the idiot that sat around pining for her while she pined for my brother." He slips his hands in his pockets. "I'm happy right now and I'd like think Bonnie is as well."

"I hope you know what you're doing because this could get pretty messy otherwise." Is all Caroline can think to say. She's still worried, but knows saying anymore

"Oh ," He turns around before opening the door. "And you can tell your boss, that her worry is not appreciated and that what I do in my private life is no longer of her business." And with that he pushes the door open and walks in, leaving Caroline in the hall way alone.

-X-

"So how have you been Bon." Matt tries to come up with something that isn't awkward, but doesn't succeed.

"Say whatever it is you want to say." Bonnie decides to let him off the hook. It beats standing in here and pretending to have small talk.

"I'm not going to say anything about you and Stefan because it's none of my business," He gets a small smile out of her "But you know you not being her friend is hurting her," Matt's voice softens and she knows he's talking about Caroline and not Elena.

"Not my problem." Bonnie throws back coldly as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I don't get you Bon. I may not agree, but I get why you don't want to be around Jeremy or Elena. What I'm not getting is why you're giving me and Caroline the third degree as well. I thought we were all in a good place before everything went down."

"Here's the thing," Bonnie begins her voice, slightly less hard. "I'll admit that you and Caroline have been good friends at times, but at the end of the day you are both loyal to Elena and you have your own things going which leaves me as afterthought most of the time" She exhales before continuing. "The months I spent on the other side without anyone really figuring out something was wrong proved that. So I can't and won't be an afterthought anymore."

Her voice rises slightly and Matt sees the emotion in her eyes "I can't be the person that always gets hurt for the greater good or the person that never gets the chance to be happy. If it means I need to cut you out of my life in order to be happy. Then that's what I have to do."

Matt can only nod sadly, finally able to see her point of view for the first time. That doesn't mean he's going to stop trying to make amends though.

The door opens and Stefan strolls in, making it obvious that he wants him gone. Matt walks down the hall to Caroline and the two leave fairly quickly.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later – Mystic Grill**

Bonnie releases a deep breath as she walks down the hall that leads to the restrooms. She hears footsteps behind her and she doesn't have to turn around to know who is behind her. She doesn't what it is about Stefan, but every time she's with him, the first thing she thinks about is sex.

They had come in for a game of pool, but at some point during the midst of the game their eyes met and she suddenly wanted –no needed him to take her. Looking into his eyes, she quickly realized he wanted her just as much as she wanted him so she gave him the look before walking off, knowing he would immediately follow.

Anticipation flows through her as she pushes the door open and steps inside. A few moments later, she hears the door open and close before she hears the sound of the lock being turned. She turns around and immediately finds herself staring into Stefan's intense eyes.

Stefan looks down at her for a few seconds before his lips crash against hers hungrily. She returns the kiss, feeling just as hungry and soon he's lifting her onto the counter of the sink. She moans as she feels his hands slide her skirt up and quickly pushes her underwear aside. Right after that she hears the sound of a zipper being unzipped and then he's thrusting into her wet folds. The deeper he gets inside of her, the larger he grows and Bonnie can only moan in pleasure.

Stefan slows down his thrusts for a moment, pulling away from her mouth to gaze into her eyes, only to groan when her inner muscles clench tighter around his shaft. She squeezes him this way several times, the last time throwing him a smug grin which it pulls a loud growl from him. Conscious of the people outside in the restaurant, he pulls her into another kiss in order to cover up their moans. He begins to move faster and faster, pounding inside of her with intensity that she feels pleasure throughout her entire body.

Bonnie pulls back from the kiss wanting to see if he was feeling the same way she is. When she looks into his eyes she realizes he is and satisfaction pours through her. She continued to meet his gaze, all while they grind against each other, movement that has her breathless.

Soon she feels the tension begin to build up her and she can tell from the way he swells inside of her that he's there as well. And then he's coming inside of her, triggering her own release. Her orgasm is intense and apparently loud because his mouth is suddenly on her to subdue her moans. Their mouths move together hotly, tongues tangling around each other as he continues to thrust into her.

Five minutes later, Stefan zips his pants back up before glancing over at Bonnie. She's smoothing out her skirt and it takes everything in him not to take her again right here. Despite the intensity of his orgasm, he wants her again and wonders what it is about Bonnie that turns him into a walking ball of hormones.

Unable to resist touching her, he walks over to her and drags her into a kiss. Their lips move together greedily for several moments before Stefan abruptly pulls away, knowing that if they continue he will have her propped on that counter once again. Blood rushes to his groin and for a second he briefly contemplates doing it anyway.

Bonnie looks at him knowingly, amusement written all over her face before she speaks. "As much I want to, we need to get out of here before someone tries to come in."

"You're right." He agrees while his ogles her body. "And honestly as great as that was, I really want to get you alone." His hands move to her hips. "Someplace where I can see you naked and take you over and over again without anyone protesting." He says this as he trails his lips across her cheek.

"I think that can be arranged." She whispers as she slips out of his arms and walks closer to the door. "But if we're going to spend the night ravishing each other I need to pick up some food before we leave."

"Make sure you get a lot. I plan to burn off a lot of energy." He plans on spending the next several hours inside of her if he gets his way.

"I'll meet you outside." She tosses him a saucy smile before unlocking the door and walking out.

Stefan grins wickedly, already looking forward to the night ahead.

-X-

Katherine walks into the Mystic Grill she is planning on getting something to eat when she spies Stefan coming from the direction of the restrooms. Delighted, she purposely heads that way, feigning surprise when he finally sees her.

"I haven't seen you in a while, handsome." She gives him her most flirtatiously look.

"Katherine." Stefan greets her with a blank look before looking for Bonnie. He sees her waiting at the counter for their order and is just about to make his way over to her, when Katherine's voice stops him..

"That's all you're going to say to me?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" He sighs, turning to face her. He figures the sooner he finds out what she wants the sooner he can get away from her.

"What I've wanted since I returned to Mystic Falls." She steps closer to him, arousal flooding her body as takes in his muscular body. "You" Katherine thought she could get over him, but when he returned and started pursuing her, she quickly realized she hadn't. When she found out that it had all been a lie, she been angry. However, as upset as she was about being played, she can't deny Silas had been a great lay. But now it has her longing for the real thing and now is the best chance for her to get him.

"Well it's too bad you didn't spend more time fucking Silas while he was still alive because he was the closest you'll ever get to having me." Stefan looks at her, a note of boredom present in his voice.

"I really don't believe that" She shakes her head. "It's in your nature. You're predisposed into wanting a member of the Petrova family." Katherine steps closer to him changing her tone to a more seductive one. "Why else would you and your brother keep going back? She has my face, my body, which means you essentially want me" She says this as she trails a hand across his broad chest.

"There's one problem with your little theory," He pries her hand from his chest. "Petrova blood no longer gets my dick hard." Stefan throws out at her cruelly before moving past her to greet Bonnie across the room.

"You ready?" He grabs the bag of food she's carrying and presses his free hand at the small of her back, his fingers grazing the top of her ass.

"Lead the way." She smiles at him and they quickly walk out of the restaurant, neither noticing the look the stormy look on Katherine's face.

Katherine exhales, trying to get her temper in check. He might be preoccupied with the witch at the moment, but she knows the smallest thing will draw his attention back to Elena and more importantly her. And she's knows she just who to talk to make that happen. Pulling out her phone, she dials a familiar number.

"Damon." She says as he answers the phone. "I really need to talk to you." She makes her voice as distraught as possible, knowing it will get to him. "Can I come over?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Salvatore Boardinghouse**

"What did you want to talk about?" Damon sits down next to Katherine on the couch. He'd been surprised when she called him, seemingly distraught and asked if she could come over. Intrigued he said yes despite knowing her distraught act was bullshit. He may be in love with her, but he's not too far gone that he doesn't remember her tricks.

"It's about Stefan; I'm really worried about him." She looks up at him, trying to give him her best doe eyed look of innocence. "I saw him with the witch at the Grill and it was obvious that something was going on between them."

"Why would that make you worry?"

"His focus has always been on Elena, if his attention is on one of her friends, something has to be wrong." Katherine sighs, pretending to be upset about what's going on with Stefan.

"Cut the bullshit." Damon rolls his eyes, slightly amused her by her. There's something very attractive about Katherine when she's scheming.

"Okay fine." She cuts the act and returns her voice to normal. "He has something I want."

Damon raises an eyebrow and bites back his annoyance. Of course she wants Stefan. Who doesn't seem to want Stefan? Even Bonnie's gotten on the 'Team Stefan' train.

"Not that." She rolls her eyes when she sees the irritated look in his eyes. "What I really need is his blood."

"What's so special about his blood?" Damon looks at her in confusion.

"You know how Silas had been planning on turning me into his lost love?"

"Yeah" Finding out that there had been yet another Petrova doppelganger had been a shock to say the least.

"Well I found out that if I drank his blood, I would be able to turn into a vampire once again without having to worry about dying. Something to do with the link Silas and his love had."

"How does Stefan figure into this?" He asks still not getting what Stefan has to do with her situation with Silas.

"Isn't it obvious?" She rolls her eyes at him. "He and Silas are also linked together which means Stefan's blood would work for me the same way as Silas' blood would have." In the end, that had been only good thing about Silas aside from him being an amazing lay.

"So why don't you just ask Stefan to give you some of his blood?"

"You know Stefan would never do it and-" She is cut off before she can finish her sentence.

"So you're asking me to steal some of his blood?" He cuts her off. If that's all she's asking then he's not seeing the problem. He would just have to pry Stefan away from Bonnie long enough to do so.

"If it was that simple, I would have done it already moron." She stands up and starts pacing. "The problem is it has to happen during sex along with some kind of ritual."

"You really think Stefan, would sleep with you willingly?" Damon scoffs. If there is one thing that Stefan has been consistent about is that he really wants nothing to do with Katherine anymore.

"He's attracted to me, getting him to give into that should be easy enough. I just have to tap into his feelings for Elena." Despite what happened at the grill, she believes he still has feelings for Elena and is only protesting because of his anger over her relationship with Damon.

"What do you need from me?"

""I came to you because I've come across a complication"

"And by complication I'm guessing you mean Bonnie?" Damon surmises fairly quickly.

"Right" She confirms his guess. "With his attention focused on the witch, it will be that much harder to break him, so I need your help to find a way to get them apart."

Damon feels his body feel with anticipation. He had already been trying to find a way to break them up. So knowing that Katherine feels that way as well makes him happy and hopeful that his goal of getting Katherine will eventually come true.

"Why should I help you?" He plays off his excitement, wondering how she plans on convincing him to help her.

"Because if you do, you'll get what you want most. Me."

"Don't try to deny, I can tell you want me." She gives him a knowing look when he opens his mouth to deny it. "You never were able to hide your feelings very easily."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He stands up and walks closer to her.

-X-

* * *

**Bennett Residence**

Stefan removes Bonnie's skirt and slides his hands down to her ass before he swiftly pulls her up so her legs are wrapped around his waist and her ankles are locked behind his back. When she grinds against his boxer clad groin, Stefan begins making his way over to the staircase, in search of Bonnie's bedroom.

The moment Stefan begins to climb the stairs, Bonnie buries her mouth in the crook of his neck and begins licking and nipping at the skin there. Stefan growls, his face changes, and his fangs begin to protrude, but he manages to push it back down by pulling her mouth away from his neck and dragging her lips to his.

Bonnie moves her hands to his face and deepens the kiss, her tongue moving with his in a feverish way that causes them both of them to lose their breath.

"We need to…" Stefan pulls away from the kiss and quickly loses his train of thought when Bonnie tightens her legs around him and grinds her hips against his.

"We need to what?" She asks when he doesn't finish his sentence.

"Need to find a …" he makes another attempt to finish, but Bonnie chooses that moment to slip her tongue into his ear. "We need to find a bed," he eventually gets the rest out, after letting out a few groans of pleasure.

Stefan manages to climb the rest of the stairs and within a few seconds has Bonnie shoved against her bedroom door and his mouth on hers. He grinds his erection into her core, causing gasps to spill from the both of them.

Pulling away from his mouth, Bonnie pushes at his chest and slowly slides down on her feet to the floor. Once free, she moves her hands to his hips and begins to pull his boxers down.

Stefan's searing, bright eyes stare into hers as he proceeds to rip her undergarments from her body and lifts her into his arms once again. Bonnie reaches behind them, turns the doorknob and they stumble into her dark bedroom.

They land on the floor near the bed flush against each other, not quite making it to their destination.

"Didn't you say you needed a bed," she grins up at him.

"The floor's fine." He grins back before they both sober up and he slides into her warmth.

They do eventually make it to the bed, but only after one more round of lovemaking.

-X-

Stefan moves one of his hands under one of Bonnie's thighs and lifts it higher around his hip. The muscles in his ass flex every time he thrusts inside of her. When she clamps around his shaft, the sensation causes him to speed up his movements.

Bonnie moans as he burrows his face into the crook of her neck and licks at her pulse point. She arches her back, with every new thrust and eventually she's flying into her orgasm with Stefan not far behind her.

Afterwards, the two lay together spread out on opposite sides of the bed, their harsh panting the only sound coming from the room.

-X-

Stefan mouth widens in pleasure as takes him deep into her mouth. He doesn't know if it's a Bonnie thing or even witch thing, but he's never gotten so much pleasure from only a mouth before. It's like everything is amplified times one hundred with her.

The heat of her mouth and the feel of her tongue on him causes him to lose control and all too soon he can feel his orgasm approaching. He tries to pull her up, but she refuses to budge, instead she increases her suction moving faster and faster until he explodes into her mouth.

After he's completely spent, Bonnie crawls back up his torso and props her arms on his chest. "Are you okay, or did I just find a new way to kill vampires?" She grins smugly at him.

His lips pull into a smile, "Not a bad way to go." He chuckles languidly. "At least I would die happy."

"So you're saying you're happy?"

Stefan responds by slipping a hand behind her neck and pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

-X-

One Hour Later…

Bonnie lay propped up against the headboard, devouring a piece of chocolate cake she bought earlier from the Grill. Occasionally she lets out a moan as the chocolate taste hits her tongue.

Across from her on the other end of the bed, Stefan watches her intensely as he sits propped on an elbow. He has a sheet covering his lap, but it does nothing to hide his arousal.

"What?"She glances up when she feels Stefan's eyes on her.

"You realize you were making that exact sound fifteen minutes ago." He moves his hand up her leg and grins when she flushes at the memory. "I guess I need to step up my game because I definitely don't want to compete with a dessert."

"It's your fault." She points her fork in Stefan's direction. "I never got a chance to eat anything, thanks to you." She'd gotten all that food, only to forget about it the moment they walked through the door.

"Hey, you were the one that jumped me on the stairs." He counters as he strokes the skin around her ankle before giving her a heat filled look.

Bonnie sucks in a breath as the arousal flows through her body, which shocks her a little considering they have spent the last four hours tangled together. After all that one would think that she'd be sated, but with only a look and a touch, her switch is flipped yet again.

"So" She begins wanting to change the subject. "We haven't talked about what happened when you were locked in that safe." Over the last few weeks they've talked about anything and everything except their hellish summers and Bonnie figures it's about time they broach the subject.

"What do you want to know?" Stefan replies, willing to tell her anything she wants know. She is the first and only person he would be willing to talk to about what happened. The others have asked multiple times, but he hasn't felt all that comfortable revealing anything that happened.

"Whatever you feel like telling me is fine." She gives him a comforting smile, not wanting to pressure him.

"It was mostly a lot of hallucinating and drowning." He replies quietly. "The worst part was coming out of the hallucination, remembering that it wasn't real and then drowning. It got to the point where I would hallucinate and know it was only a matter of time before I would be back in that safe surrounded by water." He grimaces at the memory.

"When I was finally rescued, I was angry that no one realized I was missing and it felt like they only reason they were so focused on me bouncing back from what happened was because it would lessen the guilt they were feeling."

"I know what you mean." Bonnie felt the same way when she was resurrected and it's a big reason why she isn't all that eager to resume her friendships with the others.

"You know when I got back and found out no one except Jeremy knew what happened to you, I was angry. At them, at him, at you." He gives her long and deliberate look. "Why did you ask him to keep your death a secret from everyone?" This is something he's been wondering for months, but is only just now getting the courage to ask.

"I don't know, I guess at first I was in denial." She looks out at snow covering the window. "I wanted to pretend that everything was fine so I wouldn't have to think about everything I lost. So for the first few months I talked to Jeremy as though I were only on vacation and would be back. And then…" She stops abruptly, tears glistening in her eyes.

Stefan can tell she is remembering something traumatic so he begins rubbing her leg in a comforting motion, hoping to give her the strength to continue.

"And then Silas killed my dad and I realized I couldn't hide behind the facade anymore. After that I was angry. Angry that I wouldn't get live my life or even touch anyone again Angry that no one in my life noticed I was gone, angry that once again someone in my family died. Eventually I stopped visiting Jeremy and went off on my own. And that's how things went until you came back." She gives a warm look. "You know, I don't think I ever thanked you for your help in bringing me back to life."

"You've done the same for me several times. It's only right that I do the same." He knows he's screwed up when it comes to this kind of stuff with Bonnie in the past, but he plans on making her a priority from here on out.

"You know…" He begins his voice a lot lighter than it was before. "Even knowing what happened to me for those few months, I would probably do it again."

"Really?" Bonnie looks at him in surprise. She can't imagine willingly dealing with that kind of torture, already knowing how painful and traumatic it would be.

"Don't get me wrong I wouldn't want to be in that safe again, but I do have to admit it gave me a new outlook on life. And if that hadn't happened I wouldn't be where I am now."

"And where's that?"

"Here with you." Stefan says as he grabs onto her leg once again and tugs, sliding her closer to his end of the bed.

Bonnie's green eyes darken when he removes the sheet that she's wrapped in and tosses her onto her back, covering her body with his. Suddenly she's bombarded with pleasure when he begins to press blazing kisses along her collarbone, to her jaw, before moving to her mouth.

He stops for a second, brushing his lips across hers, allowing their breaths blend together before he opens his eyes. He boldly meets her gaze, looking so intensely and deeply that she wonders if he can inside her soul.

In response, she reaches up to caress his face, her hand moving across his strong jaw and before raking her nails through his hair.

Stefan warms at the gesture and moves to align his shaft with her entrance. Slowly he begins sliding into her warmth only stopping when he gets to the hilt. He moves slowly at first, but when she arches against him he increases the pace.

She moans as he kisses her throat, her chin, before moving to her mouth. They continue to move together, their gasps and groans filling the room. Bonnie is the first to reach her peak and she reacts by grazing her nails down his back and moaning, every part of her body shaking with pleasure.

She opens her eyes just in time to see Stefan in the midst of his release. She watches as his body stiffens making it obvious that the intense pleasure is following through his body. Afterwards, he collapses on of top of her –making a point not to crush her– completely spent and happy.

-X-

Several hours later, Stefan wakes up to sound of the doorbell ringing. He looks down, grinning when he realizes that Bonnie is wrapped tightly around his body. Everyplace they touch he feels warmth seeping into his skin and every so often, he feels hot puffs of air against his chest where her head rests.

After a few moments, the feel of her body draped across his, causes his groin to harden and he debates about whether or not to wake up her up. Ultimately he decides against it, knowing that she needs her rest.

The doorbell rings again and he realizes that whoever it is won't be going away anytime soon. Which is a shame because he would much rather continue to lay here with Bonnie asleep in his arms for as long as possible.

Not wanting to wake her, he carefully lifts her off of him and she instantly rolls over on her side of the bed, latching onto a pillow. Immediately he misses the feel of her body against his and he leans over to press a kiss to Bonnie's bare shoulder, the base of her neck, and her throat before climbing out of bed. On his way to the door he takes one final glance at the bed, his eyes devouring the beauty lying there peacefully.

He saunters out of the bedroom naked, finds his boxers on the floor of the hallway, and makes his way down the stairs. When he gets to the door he can make out Jeremy's profile and a smile tugs at his lips. Stefan knows that he is the last person Jeremy will be expecting to open Bonnie's door.

"Jeremy" He greets him, his voice full of faux innocence. "What can I do for you?"

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Jeremy asks, hoping that there is another explanation for Stefan answering the door in his underwear than the one he's thinking. He'd shown up at Bonnie's after deciding that today would the day he would try to get through to her. Ever since she's come back she's avoided him, basically telling him to move on and leave her alone. He listened because he could tell she was still adjusting to being alive again, but now it's time for him to take action.

"Bonnie's asleep right now." Stefan says simply enough though, though his face is fixed in one of his most intimidating glares.

Jeremy stands to his full height and meets Stefan's glare with one of his own. Stefan could almost be impressed by the younger man's nerve – it's about time someone decided that Bonnie is worth fighting for – but now that he and Bonnie are together Stefan has little patience for it.

"It's the middle of the afternoon. You seriously don't expect me to buy she's still asleep." Jeremy looks at him in disbelief. Bonnie has always been doer so sleeping in this late would be unusual. This makes him worry that something might be wrong with Bonnie.

"What can I say, we had a long night and she was pretty exhausted" Stefan gives him a cocky look. "You know how it is."

Jeremy stiffens when what Stefan said finally registers and Stefan can see the angry tick in his jaw. Jeremy can't believe Bonnie would do this to him. That she would risk their relationship this way. He knows that they aren't technically together, but he had been expecting to reunite with her once she got over the trauma of the last year. So to find out that she's apparently sleeping with Stefan fills him with anger and hurt.

"Oh wait, you don't know." Stefan grins outright this time, delighting in the anger coming from the other man. "You screwed up and Bonnie dumped your ass before anything could happen."

"That's none of your business." Jeremy snaps as he feels his nails digging into his palms. He wants nothing more than to knock that smug look off Stefan's face.

"You know you're right about that" He agrees with a nod. "What you and Bonnie had is none of my business; it has no bearing on what's happening now. But I have to say I'm actually kind of glad you messed up because your loss was my gain."

"Is it really?" He narrows his eyes at Stefan. "Are you sure Bonnie really has feelings for you? How can you be sure she isn't doing this to get a rise out of me?" He grins as a thought occurs to him. "I mean Bonnie did bring me back to life twice. That definitely trumps whatever it is you think you have with her."

"Wow you Gilberts really think very highly of yourselves don't you. I guess Elena isn't the only Gilbert that believes the world revolves around them. " Stefan sneers. "And if I remember correctly the first time Bonnie brought you back to life, you ended up cheating on her with your dead ex-girlfriend. Nice way to show her how much you care." He finishes throwing Jeremy a sarcastic look.

Jeremy flinches at the reminder, but doesn't respond to the barb. Instead he makes an attempt to push past Stefan who uses his strength to keep him from coming in.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her." Jeremy angrily glares at him.

Stefan folds his arms across his chest, annoyance flowing through his body. "You really won't like it if I have to make you leave."

"You guys can stop the pissing match now."

They both turn toward the new voice, surprised to see Bonnie standing at the bottom of the staircase. She's wearing one Stefan's flannel button down shirts, resulting in her legs being showcased. Both men are unable to take their eyes off her as she makes her way over to them.

"What are you doing here?" She addresses Jeremy first, much to Stefan's annoyance.

"I miss you." he says quietly.

"You miss me?"

"I have ever since we broke up," He makes sure his voice comes out firmer while he lays everything on the table, "I didn't realize how much until I could no longer touch you, hold you…" He stops when he sees the unimpressed look on Bonnie's face. "You don't believe me?"

Stefan snorts derisively, causing Jeremy to shoot him a brief glare before turning back to Bonnie.

"I think… I think that it's easy for you to say all of this now, but when we were together you didn't seem to feel that way." She might have buried it at the time, but she has to admit that it hurt that he hadn't seemed to care as much about her as she had about him.

"We were on the brink of getting back together before all of this happened." He gives her hopeful look before continuing. "Remember how we talked about what could have been ..."

"And it would have been a mistake." She cuts him off. "We never really talked about what went wrong in our relationship. And I think that was why it was so hard for either of us to move on."

"That's not true." Jeremy shakes his head. "I never moved on because my feelings for you never went away. I know deep down you have to feel the same way."

"I'm sorry, but I don't." She says kindly. "Being able to talk to you and then being on my own on the other side, allowed me to get the closure that I never got before. And I think you'll realize that I'm right in time."

"I have to go." Jeremy gives her a sad look before he turns and leaves without another word.

After watching him for a few moments, Bonnie closes the door before turning to face Stefan.

"So how long do think it will be before Elena decides to confront one of us? Unless she already knows." He adds after a few seconds of silence.

"She doesn't know." Bonnie shakes her head. "But I'm betting after Jeremy tells her she confront us in the next 24 hours.

"How can you be so sure she doesn't know?"

"Because if she did know, she would have already confronted us." Bonnie points out.

"Yeah you're right." Stefan agrees. When Elena has a problem with something, everyone knows it. Hence her sending Matt and Caroline to confront him about what she overheard a few weeks ago, but had she known the person he was with had been Bonnie she would have gone herself.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Stefan frowns when Bonnie looks at him sternly.

"That whole thing with Jeremy was completely unnecessary." She folds her arm across her chest. "I appreciate you wanting to defend me, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you are. It's one of my favorite things about you, but you shouldn't have to be strong all the time. So you're just gonna have to get used to me being in your corner and wanting to protect you." He smiles tenderly at her.

"Is that so?" She looks up at him, amusement in her eyes.

"Yep" Stefan nods as he slowly approaches her and as result Bonnie backs up until she is flat against the door. A leer appears on his face as he moves his hands on either side of her head before leaning down to kiss her.

-X-

Jeremy stomps into the boardinghouse angrily, drawing Elena's attention from the book she was reading.

"I guess it didn't go so well with Bonnie?" Elena had hoped he would be able to get through to Bonnie, but from the look on his face it's obvious that didn't happen.

"No!" He snaps as he plops down on the couch next to her. "She was there with Stefan." The sight of two of them standing there half dressed still infuriates him.

"Stefan?" She turns to face him fully, shocked to hear her exes name. "Why would Stefan be there?

"Apparently, Bonnie is the mystery woman he's been seeing."

"Are you sure, maybe it was innocent and he was there helping her with something." Elena tries to rationalize, despite knowing Jeremy has no reason to lie about something like this.

"He opened the door in his underwear!" Jeremy blurts out angrily. "And it was very obvious what they'd been doing when she came down the stairs wearing his shirt." He says before she can try to find another excuse for why it couldn't happen.

Elena feels her heart drop, a mixture of hurt, anger, and betrayal flowing through her. She jumps up and rushes out the door, needing to clear her head.

-X-

Bonnie lay spooned in Stefan's arms, head resting against his powerful chest. After a few more rolls between the sheets and a shower, they'd gotten dressed, eaten dinner and now here they were watching a movie on the couch. Her attention is on the television, but it doesn't stop her from feeling tingles when he trails his finger across her cheek and neck.

Instead of focusing on the movie, Stefan's attention is focused on Bonnie. He gets lost in the softness of her skin, the feel of her body pressed against his, and the sweet scent of her hair.

"You're supposed to be watching the movie, not me." She says as she lightly strokes his collar bone with her fingers.

"Why?" He wraps his arms tighter around her. "I find you a lot more interesting." He smiles as he buries his face in her hair.

"That's nice and all, but it's kind of hard to watch a movie when I can feel you staring at me. So keep your eyes on the screen."

"Alright." He sighs making a show of giving in. "If you insist."

An hour passes and the two are still cuddled together, their attention on the movie. Until they hear the sound of key unlocking and they suddenly see Elena staring at them with horrified look on her face.

"Well at least we know she's predictable." Stefan comments with an eye roll.

"Looks like I'll be changing the locks in the near future." She murmurs to Stefan before turning her gaze on Elena. "Elena, what can we do for you?" She asks sarcastically mirroring the same question Stefan asked Jeremy earlier.

-X-

Katherine walks into the training room to find Jeremy angrily working out with a punching bag.

"Let me guess," she yells over the sounds of his fists hitting the bag. "You went to see Bonnie and found out about her and Stefan?"

"How did you know that?" He stops hitting the bag and turns to face her.

"I found out about today too and I have to say it was kind of downer."

Jeremy nods in agreement before he remembers who he is talking to. "Why would you care about them seeing each other?"

Katherine tells him about Silas and Stefan before asking him if he wants in on the plan she has hatched with Damon. When he asks why she wants his help she doesn't answer, instead she asks a question of her own. "You want Bonnie back don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Well what would you say if I told you Damon and I came up with a plan to split those two up?"

"What plan?" He asks, his interest suddenly piqued.

"Let's just say it involves the latest Mystic Falls Ball and a potion that reveals a person's deepest desires."

"Okay, I get the reference to the Ball." He knows about the upcoming Winter Ball that nearly everyone in town will be attending. "But what's this about a potion?"

"It's simple, we manage to slip them this particular potion and they will feel compelled to seek out the object of their desire."

"But Bonnie and Stefan have said they longer feel the same way about me or Elena anymore."

"I doubt there are genuine feelings between them, despite what they are saying. And this potion will get them admit their true feelings. Which means Bonnie will have to let go of her anger and admit her feelings for you. So do we have a deal?"

"We have deal." If it helps him get Bonnie back then he'll do it. But he still can't help feeling like he made a deal with the devil and hopes this doesn't blow up in their faces.

-X-

Elena thought that catching them in the middle of sex would have been difficult, but seeing them cuddled together fully dressed is actually worse. If she'd caught them in bed together, she could rationalize that they were only having sex, but now it's harder to play down whatever it is they are doing.

"How could you?" Is the first thing that pops comes out of Elena's is mouth. "I can't believe that two people I care about would do something like this."

"So we're going with the 'betrayed girlfriend' reaction today?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow as she stands up. "Okay I'll bite. What exactly are we supposedly doing to you?" She'd known Elena would react this way once she found out and it both amuses and irritates her.

"You're actually going to sit here and pretend like there's nothing wrong with my best friend and ex-boyfriend having a relationship?" Elena looks between them, disbelief all over her face.

"Except you're dating my brother right now, so you really have no room to talk." Stefan points out.

"And the fact that Caroline and Matt are together right now." Bonnie shifts on her feet, standing up straighter. "Yet you don't seem to have a problem with that."

"That's different."

"The only difference between them and us is that you were done with Matt by the time they started seeing each other. We both know if you weren't, you wouldn't have been so accepting. "

"Are you doing this to get back at me? You've both been so angry since you've come back. Maybe you thought this would a good way to to hurt me."

"If we had really wanted to get back at you, we would have made a point to tell you about the night we had together last year." Bonnie snaps tiredly.

"What are you talking about?" Elena's stomach drops even further as she tries to figure out when this night would have happened. Were they together at the time? Does anyone else know?

"You know that night I supposedly had with Rebekah?" He waits a few beats before he continues. "Never happened." He smiles smugly when he sees it all click in Elena's mind.

"That's why you were both acting so weird that day." She remembers how difficult it had been to reach them that day and them being so skittish around each other. She assumed it had been because of what had gone down with Abby, but it had obviously been because of their night together. "but why would Rebekah say you slept together if it never happened?"

"Um, because she knew it would piss you off." Stefan gives her bored look. "And I let her do it because we" He gestures to Bonnie. "knew you wouldn't take it very well if we told you the truth."

"So you acknowledge that there was a time you both would have done anything for me." Elena snorts angrily.

"And you seriously don't see anything wrong with that?" Bonnie folds arms across her chest. "That we both basically lived our lives around what would make you happy? At the risk of ourselves and other people?" As she says this Stefan makes a point of moving closer to Bonnie. "Hell part of the reason I sacrificed my life for Jeremy's was to make you happy." She looks down for a second only to look back up when Stefan softly squeezes her fingers. "Now that I'm alive again I realized I can't keep sacrificing myself on your behalf anymore. I have to live my life for me, so that's what I'm doing."

"And that's it. You're really going to do this even knowing it upsets me?" Elena asks quietly.

"We are." Stefan confirms before wrapping an arm around Bonnie's shoulder who moves her own arm to his waist in a show of support.

Without a word Elena does an about face and walks out the door, slamming it behind her.

The moment the door shuts, Stefan kisses Bonnie's forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.


End file.
